One True Heart
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Roxas barely remembers that it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. He wants to do something special for Namine since she's been sad recently. Can he pull off an amazing day or will it all end in disaster?


**One True Heart**

Kingdom Hearts Vday special

Roxas x Namine

* * *

"Yo Roxas!" Sora's voice booms across the street. Roaxas turns around to see his best friend with flowers and a box of chocolates in his hands.

"What the hell is that for?" Roxas asks him as Sora catches up to him.

"Dude, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and I wanted to do something for Kairi, which reminds me, aren't you going to anything for Namine?" Roxas cheeks redden as his thoughts dwell on his quiet blond haired angel. Sora chuckles as he pats him on the back.

"Don't worry. You'll think of something but you better hurry. Valentine's day is tomorrow." Sora waves him good-bye and Roxas is left there in thought. Valentine's Day. He never really thought about it due to the fact he thought it was a stupid holiday, but suddenly, it didn't seem like a stupid idea anymore. Lately, Namine had been worried about her Uncle Ansem as he had been interred in the hospital recently. She's been kind of down and Roxas would do anything to see her smile.

"I guess I'm pulling an all-nighter." He mutters as he runs back home. He looks on his cellphone and calls the one person who can help him at this point.

"Yo? What's up?"

"Hey I need your help." Roxas huffs out as he slams the door to his room shut.

"Dude, I'm in the middle of a band practice! What the hell do you want?" Demyx growls. Roxas can hear the other guys whining in the background but he doesn't care.

"I need to come up with a song for Namine. It's Valentine's day tomorrow and I ….I...just come over god damn it."

"Oh snaps. Slow your roll man. Don't worry. I am the expert when it comes to love songs. Don't worry. I got you covered." With that, he hangs up and Roxas smiles in satisfaction. An hour later, Demyx finally shows up, but unfortunately he brought, Axel, Larxene and Xion.

"What the hell man! I told you to come! Not to bring the dumb ass brigade with you."

"What did you call me?" Larxene looks over him threateningly. Roxas laughs in nervousness as Xion chuckles at his fear for Larxene. She did kick his ass once and he's never forgotten it. Axel smirks as he jumps on Roxas' bed.

"Come on Roxas. You know we'd do anything for you and Namine!" He teases Roxas. If it wasn't for them, Roxas would have never met Namine as Xion knew Namine through Kairi and they all set up the date for them.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever, just help me plan out tomorrow and I'll buy you guys beer or something." Roxas mutters.

"Oh no, we want the hard stuff." Xion blurts out. Everybody looks to her and she smiles innocently.

"I've always wanted to see Riku get shit-faced." She admits innocently.

"Fine, hard liquor so we see that crazy asshole get drunk. Now help me with my damn song!" Roxas growls. Everybody laughs and they start coming up with plans and music.

* * *

"Hey Namine!" Kairi beams at her best friend the next day. Namine smiles softly as she heads over to her. She sees a bouquet of roses and chocolates in her friend's hands.

"Sora?" She asks Kairi as she plops her backpack on her desk. Kairi grins as she places the flowers and chocolates underneath her seat.

"Yep. He came early in the morning and brought them for me. He even promised me dinner tonight so I am so excited." Kairi goes on and on about her plans when Namine starts to drift from the conversation.

"Is everything ok?" Kairi asks her.

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine." Namine reassures her and she pulls out her notebook and pen. Kairi shakes her head as she sees Namine write the date on the paper.

"I know you are worried about your uncle but everything will be ok. He's already recovering and you should be wondering about Roxas' surprise for you." She gives Namine an evil smirk.

"Roxas and Valentine's Day? That's like saying chocolate and pickles. That can never happen." Namine giggles. Kairi shakes her head at her naïve best friend. She has no idea what's in store for her (thanks to Sora blabbing the whole plan to her after he gave her the flowers and chocolate).

Later that day, Namine and Kairi are sitting at the lunch table when Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Xion and Riku show up and take their seats.

"So anybody else have romantic dates for tonight?" Kairi pokes fun at everybody.

"Riku won't tell me where we are going." Xion pouts as Riku wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet it has something to do with the back of a jeep." Axel mutters under his breath. Riku glares at him and Demyx high-fives him. Namine laughs, knowing that she was there when Axel and Demyx caught Riku and Xion almost having sex in the back of Riku's jeep. There are momentous pictures and numerous inside jokes.

"Assholes." Xion throws her mashed potatoes at Axel.

"Calm down there tiger." He ducks as the mashed potatoes miss him. He then turns to Larxene as he sees her texting someone.

"What about you Larxene? Isn't Lexaeus going to take you on a hot date?" Larxene glares at him before she chucks her fork at him.

"None of your damn business asshole!" She snarls at him.

"Ok! Ok! Now that we established that Axel and Demyx are assholes, any other good news? What about you two? Any hot dates for you?" Kairi turns to the two playboys.

"Same as last year, Operation BR." Axel answers her.

"What's operation BR?" Xion asks curiously.

"Operation Bang 'em and run!" Demyx answers Xion. Kairi throws her fork at him and he dodges. Axel laughs and Xion nails him with some jello in his face.

"You guys are such children." Namine giggles at her friends. The cafeteria gets quiet and everybody gasps.

"What's going on?" Namine asks as she tries to find out what's going on.

"O-M-G!" Kairi squeals. Namine sees Sora and Ven, Roxas' older brother, in tuxes carrying flowers and chocolates repectively. They hand the gifts to Namine and she stands up to see Roxas walking towards her with an acoustic guitar in his hand. She stares at him in shock as he starts playing a soft melody.

"Roxas..." Namine whispers as she sits back in her seat. Roxas kneels before her and starts singing one of her favorite songs. Heaven by Bryan Adams.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you _

As he finishes those last words, Namine wipes her tears away and jumps in his arms, knocking him and his guitar over. The cafeteria claps in congratulations and Roxas tries to calm his beautiful lady down.

"Good job man." Ven pats his younger brother on the back and Roxas smirks at him. Namine then climbs off of him and wipes the last of her tears away.

"Oh Roxas." She whispers.

"I can be romantic too you know." He smiles at her. She can only laugh as she kisses Roxas and hugs him once more. Causing him to fall over and earn laughs from everyone. Roxas was embarassed as hell but to see Namine's smile, he would just have to bear it. After all, he could only make her smile like that.

* * *

**~Oh snaps! My first Kingdom Hearts One-shot. I love Roxas x Namine. Anyways, the song is obviously borrowed so I claim no right but it is an amazing song. I hope you kiddies enjoy my one-shot of this pairing. I plan to write a fanfiction story for this couple very soon as soon as I write twenty chapters for my Soul Eater story so keep an eye out for it. As always, comments are appreciated**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
